If
by skye8angel
Summary: If he choose a different path? Itachi choose peace over war, leaving a girl and a little boy behind. Few years later, that girl turns out to be the eye candy to the male population of Konoha. Hmm.. Purposely Itachi love story, but hey, anything can change! [ONHOLD]
1. Chapter 01 A past for a future

-If-

CHAPTER 1

.

.

* * *

Ayu's pov

* * *

.

That night, it was a full moon. Sasuke's in hospital, traumatized by what happen. Poor child. He probably will have a change of heart once he woke up. Revenge, huh? I wonder why didn't he come after me? Probably when he said it was over, I guess this is what he meant. I sat besides Sasuke, holding his hands, even though he seems his eyes are opened, but it's dead. There's no light. I sighed. Why Itachi? Why did you do this?

.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

.

" Excuse me miss, the doctor would like to see you for a moment." A nurse said.

.

I nodded and left a kiss on Sasuke's forehead, before leaving him with the nurse. I went straight to the doctor's office to be greeted with a smile.

.

" Ah, Miss Amakusa. Welcome, please have a sit."

.

"Thank you doctor. I was told that you wanted to see me?"

.

"Ah yes... It's about the young Uchiha condition. I would like to discuss to you about it. Can I assume that you are now his legal guardian?"

.

" Ah, yes. Please. Now, about his condition?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

ITACHI's POV

* * *

.

I was suppose to annihilate the whole Uchiha clan but I couldn't bring myself to kill my dear little brother. I already threaten the elders if they even thinking about touching Sasuke. And thank god the Hokage would be willing to look after Sasuke. Now, Madara Uchiha is taking me to the Akatsuki headquarters. He keeps bragging about not calling his real name and call his fake name. Also he talks about the other members that already joined the team. As we walked, I notice the full moon in the night sky. Oh how I wish I could watch it with my dear Ayu.

.

Amakusa Ayu was my secret girlfriend... Was... No one notice about our relationship since she treated me the same as everyone else. But she wore a bracelet, a gift I gave to her when I propose to her, asking to be my wife in near future, 2 weeks before all this happen. Well, people might think it's strange, at least she swore loyalty to me. But this childhood dream may not come true. Seeing that the news about this would spread in the whole fire country within days, and the whole world within weeks. In order to make sure everyone and the future generation to live in peace, with no war, I'll sacrifice myself if I had to. When I finally realised, we've reached the headquarters. This is where my hell will begin.

.

.

**_FF TO FUTURE_**

.

.

* * *

AYU's POV

* * *

.

Years after the massacre of the Uchiha clan, I am now currently working at the Hokage office as his assistance. He had been so nice and patient with me for the whole two years. I help him arranging the documents, makes him tea, and we often talked when there's no work. Sasuke seems to be ok, but his attitude change simultaneously. He's no longer the happy go lucky Sasuke. No. Now, he rarely smile, talk and laugh. During the day he became a genin, I cooked his favourite food and we ate together. But, every time I tried to struck a conversation with him, he only reply with a 'hn'. It's sad. But at least he didn't give me the cold shoulder like he did to the people around him. I'm glad.

.

"Dear Amakusa..."

.

"Hokage-samma, please call me by my first name. I told you that you're like a family to me already."

.

"Well then dear Ayu, you should do the same."

.

"Haha... You old geezer."

.

It's always like this in his office. It's so fun and lively, even though he may look strict and scary, but deep down he's a kind-hearted man. As our conversation continues, knock on the door interrupted us. There stood Iruka and a silver spiky hair dude. Well, I don't much about them, but from what the Hokage told me, they're pretty nice.

.

"Ah, welcome Iruka. Kakashi."

.

He must notice my confused face. He chuckle before continue.

.

" Iruka, I'm sure you've meet her before. Ah, the silver one is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is my cute assistance, Miss Amakusa Ayu."

.

"Oh you old geezer. Don't call me cute. It makes me feel so small."

.

"Haha, my dear Ayu, you are cute. You must take note to make sure no one trying to hit on you. Let me know if there are some who tried to, ok?"

.

"Hahaha... Whatever you say old man!" I said as I laugh.

.

I could feel the gaze of those two, seeing that I could casually talk with the Hokage. Once I stopped laughing, I turn my attention towards them and bow as a greeting. They too replied back with a bow. But somehow, I get the feeling that Iruka is trying to say something.

.

"Is there something wrong, Iruka-san?"

.

"Ah.. It's just that, you two looked like father and daughter. It's a very nice view if I must say."

.

"Haha... Then Iruka, Kakashi, I won't allow you two to hit on her. She my precious baby!"

.

"Hahaha... Old man, stop it!"

.

Both of us continue with the small chatter before this get serious. Iruka gave to the Hokage a file, probably about those who passed as a genin. And Kakashi said that he already decided who he would take as his students. When he said that, I could see both Iruka and Hokage somewhat shocked faces. As they continue on about genins and their trainers and stuff, I excuse myself to bring them some tea. It seems that it would be a long day, so if I could at least help them just a little bit, it would mean the world to me.

.

.

.

* * *

Kakashi's Pov

* * *

.

Ayu just left us to continue our work. I've heard about her a few times from Iruka, but she's much more beautiful in real person. When I first met her just now, it felt like my heart stopped, along with the time. She wore a normal clothing, nothing ninja related. Just a casual blue blouse and white skirt at knee high. But what took my attention is the silver bracelet she's wearing at her right arm. I felt that I've seen it before, but it's probably just on the streets or something. Few moments later, she enters the room with a tray with 3 cups of tea and set it in front of us. I could see Iruka loving gaze at her. Oh my, he's in love with her. Well, I agree with that. You could say it a love at first sight for me too.

.

She looked outside the window and could see the sky getting darker. "I'm sorry" she says. "I need to go home now." The hokage nodded and she took her small bag and left. Few minutes after she left, me and Iruka went on our separate ways. Iruka had to pull an all-nighter along with some of the chunnins for the preparation in accepting new genins and for the chunnin test. I thought what I should buy for dinner tonight, so I went to the nearest grocery shop. When I went to the frozen food section, I saw her. Ayu's also buying stuff for dinner. Well, a little greeting won't harm, right?

.

"Amakusa-san. We meet again."

.

"Ah, Hatake-san. Please call me Ayu."

.

"Then please call me Kakashi. It feels weird being call that name."

.

"Ok then."

.

Just hearing her voice makes me happy. And now she's letting me call her by her first name. Dear lord, this must be heaven right now.

.

"Buying dinner? I thought you live alone."

.

"Haha... There's a special someone at home right now. I need to make dinner, but he's busy training right now. I forgot to make lunch for him, he's probably starving the time he reached home." She said.

.

Oh. She's already have a boyfriend. What do I expect to have a chance with her. Well, maybe being friend would help. Man, I felt that I was on fire, then splash with cold water. But a friend is enough right? Please say yes!

.

"Such a devoted person you are." I said. She looked at me weirdly. She then laugh slight.

.

"Kakashi-san, you're not shy around me are you?" she asked. Man she hit the point.

.

"Haha... Sorry, did that makes you uncomfortable?"

.

"Nope. At first when I saw you, I thought you're a scary person. But talking to you right now makes me happy. Such a nice guy you are." She said with a very innocent smile.

.

I felt myself blush but thanks to the mask, I could console it. An hour later, I asked if I could escort her to her house, but she decline it. We chat so much we didn't notice how much time has passed. But the weird thing is the direction she's headed is the same as mine. But, she went to another apartment block, which is next to mine. I guess fate is by my side. Haha... I sound like a Hyuuga.

.

.

.

* * *

SASUKE'S POV

* * *

I reached home around 7 or something. I expected Ayu-nee-san's cooking, but when I reached the apartment, it was dark. That's weird. Usually by now, she would say,

.

'Where were you Sasuke?'

.

or

.

'Ah, welcome back Sasuke'

.

and

.

'Sasuke, I made your favourite today!'.

.

Her work would always ends at 5 then she would shop for 30 minutes. From there to here will take 15 minutes. That means, she's not been here for the last hour. Did something came up?

.

Wait! Why am I fussing? She probably had to do some work. It's not like she been kidnap... Right? Uchiha Sasuke! Get a grip of yourself! With this kind of attitude, you'll never beat that guy! Huh... I better take a shower first. That'll calm me down. As I took off my shirt, I heard the front door shut. So she's back. She took her time. But the anxiety doesn't die down. Just for sure, I need to check up on her. I quickly walk to the kitchen to see her. Humming a lullaby that she always sang for me when I was just a child.

.

"Sorry Sasuke I was late. I made a new friend today, so, we chat so much to notice the time. You haven't have lunch yet right? What do you want to eat today? I'll cook it for you." She said.

.

"Anything will do." I said as I watch her back, putting the groceries at it places before turning towards me. She was about to come towards me before stop midway.

.

" You. Did you take your bath yet?"

.

"About to"

.

"Ouwh... If you already did, I would hug you right now but you missed you chance. Haahahaha... Go take your bath" she said as she shove me out of the kitchen.

.

So at least I know she's doing ok. But a new friend? I got to ask the gender. Somehow, knowing her has more male friends than female makes me feel uncomfortable. I mean, Ayu-nee is a beautiful person. Far more beautiful than my late mother.

.

I think I was in love with her since we first met when I was walking with my brother to buy grocery. Oh, how times fly. Wait. Have my brother ever felt that way towards Ayu-nee?

.

.

.

* * *

ITACHI's POV

* * *

.

I am now currently wondering to find the new requirements for the Akatsuki. I was paired up with a guy called Hoshikagi Kisame. Apparently he talks a lot but when I don't respond to him, he would change to another topic. I would occasionally nod or reply short answers. Apparently, he doesn't make me feel uncomfortable and knows when to stop. Oh, he listens to me well, even though I'm much younger than him. We just enter a dango shop in a small village. Apparently, this village is none ninja related, so that means no trouble will occur. After check-in, Kisame said about going to meet his target. He said I could rest or walk around this village. When the shut door, I sighed. I'm glad I was in the anbu. It helps me keep my face emotionless. I need to get some air.

.

After a shower, I change to a normal clothing to avoid being the centre of attention. I walked towards a park and sat on the bench. The view in front of me is so refreshing. If Ayu was with me right now, she would probably keep repeating on how beautiful it is. Or fallen asleep on my shoulder. Ah... I should go to the supermarket. Supermarket. The day of our first meeting.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_-flashback-_

* * *

_._

_"__Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Huwwy! Supa! Supa!" a small version of Sasuke panting hard after running around to follow his brother to. do some grocery. _

_._

_Itachi smiled at his little brother hyperactive his mother told him to do the grocery shopping since she was too busy, Sasuke overheard and makes cute gesture and puppy dog eyes to get his mother approval. Apparently, it works._

_._

_"__Now, now, Sasuke. You know, that supermarket won't run away from you ok?"_

_._

_"__Weeeeewy?"_

_._

_"__Of course. Come on, let's hold hands, ne, Sasuke?"_

_._

_Itachi could see Sasuke's eyes lit with happiness. Sasuke quickly took Itachi's hands and singing a lullaby that their mother would always sing for them. The people they pass by giggle at the sight of the two brothers, some would wave at them, and some would smile looking at them. Sasuke seems to be oblivious towards his surrounding as he kept chanting 'Supa! Supa!' . In the end, Itachi piggy back Sasuke as he seems to be tired from the running. When they reached the supermarket, both of the brothers when to each section to find what they were looking for._

_._

_But, when they reach the fruits section, Itachi's friend greeted them. Both of them talked together while Sasuke kept looking at a very big deliciously fresh apple. He tried to take it but it was too tall and far from his tiny form reached. Sasuke was on a verge of tears because he couldn't reached it. Itachi saw his little brother was about to cry but in a flash, he was crowded with fan girls. Sasuke on the other hand already added a pouty mouth._

_._

_"__You want this little one?" A girl asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and she took it for him. She smiled and patted his head._

_._

_"__What's your name?" the girl asked._

_._

_"__Sasuke." He answered._

_._

_"__Who did you come with?" She asked again._

_._

_"__Onii(sob)-chan" he said as he hugged the apple._

_._

_"__Aww.. Don't cry! Hey, you want to taste the apple? I'll peel it for you!" she said._

_._

_"__Weaawy?" Sasuke asked with his eyes lit with happiness. _

_._

_She paid the owner for the apple and peel it in front of Sasuke. She cut it into pieces before feed it to him. Sasuke squeal in delight as he ate it. The owner offer to cut it for her and she accept. When Sasuke was so immerse in eating the apple, the girl went to find his brother. She saw the crowd surrounding the older brother before slap on each cheek of the girls who blocked her way. They cried and search for their parents. Itachi and the girl meet face to face. She put on an angry face before scolding him for leaving his little brother._

_._

_"__What kind of a big brother are you to almost make that way cute little brother cry!" she said. _

_._

_Itachi was clearly shocked. He never meets a girl or any female gender person get mad or scolded at him, let alone looked annoyed._

_._

_"__I was about to help him, but I was caught. Thank you for helping him." Itachi said while bowing._

_._

_"__Hey! Don't bow! It's embarrassing!" the girl said. _

_._

_Suddenly, Sasuke appeared with a satisfied grin. He then went to hug his brother._

_._

_"__Did you eat it all?" she asked Sasuke. _

_._

_He replies with a nod. She took out her napkin and wipes the smuggest. Sasuke then looked at his brother. He seems to understand what his brother told him to do, so Sasuke bow and replies a 'thank you' to the girl._

_._

_"__Aww! You're so cute! – HEY YOU GIRL!-" a scream heard. _

_._

_In few seconds, they were surrounded with parents and the girls who was slap. One of the parents tried to slap her but Itachi manage to catch it._

_._

_"__Oh, an Uchiha prodigy. You shouldn't hang out with that girl. Who do you think you are girl, to be slapping people around!" the parent scream._

_._

_"__It was your daughter who harassed me first. She was only helping me. If she didn't, my little brother would die thanks to you daughters." Itachi said calmly. The parents was numb-struck._

_._

_"__I suggest you teach you daughter a lesson about personal space and privacy. She knows, that's why she help." Itachi then lifted up the girl's skirt to her knee to show the bruise formed._

_._

_"__This is what all of your daughter did to my friend. Since she asked nicely to step aside, they pushed her hard instead. I think they're the one you should be scolding, not my friend."_

_._

_The parents went quiet and force their children to apologize before left. The girl looked at Itachi weirdly. He felt uncomfortable, while Sasuke looked worry. The girl notice Sasuke's gaze towards her bruise._

_._

_"__Aww... Don't worry little one! This nee-san is very strong! She'll heal as fast as lighting!" she said while posed thumbs up. Sasuke smiled back while Itachi help her to stand up._

_._

_"__So, I'm your friend huh, Sasuke's brother? My name is Amakusa Ayu by the way! Just call me Ayu. And you little cute one (pinching Sasuke's cheek) call me Ayu-nee-chan! Ok?" she said. Sasuke agreed and hugged her._

_._

_"__Please call me Itachi. My name is Uchiha Itachi. And my little brother is Uchiha Sasuke."_

.

.

.

P/S: I know I'm being mean, but still, messages are needed and appreciated. Thank you. I'll continue based on the response I get... Haha... I made this long ago and didn't post it. . Ideas are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 02 Mumbling Night Sky

Chapter 2

Momentary night sky that changes the scenery within the brick of the heart...

* * *

Ayu sat on the mini bench she put outside of the balcony to see the night sky. The moon that night was the most beautiful one that she ever see. She has the habit of watching the moon every night, way before she even met the brothers. Apparently, it calms her down.

.

Closing her eyes, she breath in the night scent. Her apartment position is consider to be the most perfect place for a romantic view. It was a bit hard for her to actually obtained it, but with the power of the hokage, she got it.

.

Sasuke, who was watching his onee-san from the corner was thinking of many things. Especially the new friend that she told him earlier. He wanted to ask her during dinner but somehow, seeing his onee-san smiling so brightly makes him mute. He hasn't seen that type of reaction from his onee-san other than the time she spent the days with his family and the hokage . . . Could it be that his onee-san was somehow in love ?

.

Sasuke shrugged, knowing that no way his onee-san would leave him for another guy. He hoped that whoever that guy ever was to his onee-san, he would just stay in a friend-zone. Three knock from the mirror door caught him off-guard. He looks forward to see Ayu waving at him and calling him to sit next to her. With a sigh, he went there, bringing tea.

.

"Nee, Sasuke, look at the moon. Isn't it pretty?" Ayu asked as her sight never left the moon.

.

"Hmm..." Was all Sasuke responds.

.

His urge of asking his onee-san grows more, especially seeing her daze expression looking at the moon. He is convinced that she's in love. His onee-san never said once the name of the male friend that she just made.

.

"Something bothering you, Sasuke?" she asked looking him straight at the face.

.

"Onee-san, about-" he was stunned.

.

His onee-san looks so beautiful under the moonlight. Her face which seems so relaxed and calm, and the beautiful genuine smile that has never faded for all his years knowing her. He didn't notice that he was looking at her, speechless with the beauty displayed to him. A cold hands brings him back to reality, and a worry face emerged from her.

.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? You're quiet all the sudden..." she said with concern.

.

" Ah... No-nothing. *sigh* Nothing at all..." he said as he look down.

.

" You know Sasuke, you can ask me anything. I'll answer it all." She said still concerned.

.

"Nee-san... Did you ever regret being with me?" he cursed himself inside.

.

That wasn't what he wanted to ask. Why knowing that his onee-san liking another person seems to be hard for him? His onee-san is just another stranger if it wasn't for the guardian thing.

.

" ... Did you regret me being you're guardian then Sasuke?" She asked while holding his hand.

.

"NO!" he shouted and quickly covered his mouth.

.

Ayu at first was startle, but then as if she read his mind, she hugged him.

.

"You know, even if i did fall in love with anyone, you're still my top priority. So rest assure, I won't leave you... Unless that is, you leave me first." she said as she still hugged him.

.

She felt him hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulders. He closed his eyes, suddenly thought of his onee-san words. Leaving. Why does that word only resonance inside of his head? Did he ever think of leaving? But, if what he wanted is not in the village, maybe, just maybe, he will leave?

.

" ... Onee-san ... If somehow I left on day-" Sasuke said only to be cut by Ayu.

.

"-Sasuke?" Ayu parted the hug with a surprise eyes.

.

"IF I ever leave you one day... would you ever wait for my return?" Sasuke said with all the seriousness in his face looking for his onee-san answers.

.

She was quiet at first, he felt uneasy thinking of something else. But he saw a playful smile surface on Ayu's face.

.

" ... Hmmm? Are you proposing me Uchiha Sasuke?"

.

" Onee-san! I'm being serious!"

.

" Hahahaha... I'm joking! I'm joking! But why would you ever leave this cute onee-san alone? Someone might snatch me on your absence..." she said still laughing slightly.

.

He felt a painful stab at his chest, confused as to why he even had one. With a painful sigh, he continue his words.

.

" ... If... I will leave if what I've looking for is not here. " He said moving his gaze to the tea cup.

.

" And what is it you're searching for? " She asked putting her hands under his chin, making him looked at her.

.

" ... Power." He said this time expressionless.

.

" Sasuke?"

.

"Let's not go further than that, please?" He said breaking the eye contact once more.

.

Ayu looked at him for a moment before shifting her gaze towards the moon once more.

.

" ... That might be a problem then." She said.

.

"..."

.

Sasuke was quiet. He didn't respond. Scratch that, he don't want to respond. He felt his heart sink, thinking that the only person who should understand him the most, doesn't seems to be understand him at all. The momentary silence is killing him, as he tried to ignore the silence by playing the tea cup.

.

" I can wait for you Sasuke," Ayu said suddenly.

.

"Rea-"

.

" -But I can't promise that I would be waiting for you alone. Who knows, I might have a partner by the coming time. But one thing for sure, I can wait for you." Sasuke pouted when Ayu said that.

.

She laughed when she saw Sasuke's reaction and it seems her laughter is contagious. He laugh along as well. Both of them looked at each other.

.

" That's good enough for me. Thank you, Onee-san." he said while nodding.

.

"Sasuke, can you promise me one thing?" She said looking through the corner of her eyes.

.

" What is it Onee-san?"

.

" You are like a white piece of cloth, very white, very pure-hearted, so clean and clear-" she said while moving her hands in a dramatic way.

.

" -I'm not as pure-hearted as you think, Onee-san" Sasuke cut her off.

.

" HEY! No cutting! " She scolded him.

.

"Hmph!" Sasuke once again pouted trying to be cool but failed miserably.

.

"... *Sigh* Just promise me Sasuke, don't lead astray to the darkness." She said as she patted his head.

.

"..."

.

" Sasuke? "

.

" ... "

.

" Uchiha Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

.

Ayu keep calling Sasuke's name but he seems to be in his own thought. She doesn't know what he's thinking or if he was sleeping with his eye open. When she was about to pinch his cheeks, he turned his face to her.

.

" I promise."

.

" Hmm? I found that a bit hard to believe with the pause just now."

.

" My goal will be the same. Once all of it finished, I'll come back to you Onee-san."

.

"Ah! That's right! You told me before you have two goals. But you never told me what it was."

.

" ... I never had?"

.

" Never did."

.

" My goal... My goal is the resurrection of the clan and ... revenge." He said as he looks the other way.

.

He didn't want to see his onee-san disgusted face of his ambition. Ayu on the other hand, trying to sink in the information that Sasuke just to her. Revenge? Does revenge means he will look for him? Then what? Kill him? Trying to not being too sensative with the situation seems to be too tense, she plans to lighten up the mood with a little joke.

.

" Hmm? You found a suitable candidate yet? Introduce her to me!"

.

"Onee-san!"

.

" Haha... I'm joking. I'm not mad Sasuke. I know where we're heading to."

.

" ...You're not dissapointed in me Onee-san?"

.

" Even if I did told you not to go, I bet you wouldn't even listen to me."

.

" If it your words Onee-san, I might listen."

.

" And you'll regret it for the rest of your life leaving me guilty for the rest of my life."

.

"Onee-san"

.

" Just, promise me ok?"

.

"Another promise Onee-san?"

.

"Yeah. Be safe."

.

With that, both of them hugged. When they parted, she kissed his forehead. She smiled as she saw the calm face of Sasuke. One thing for sure, the two brothers are the same when kissed. Both of them would look like they have nothing to worry about in the world.

.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow's your big day right? Meeting your new Sensei.'

.

"Yeah. Good night Onee-san, thank you."

.

" Yup. Good night, Sasuke. You're welcome."

.

Sasuke left to his bedroom. He looked back to see his onee-san resume watching the night sky. He didn't know what his onee-san thinking right now, seeing that she's unpredictable. Sigh, he left to his room, preparing for his new day tomorrow.

.

Ayu heard a door closed, and tears felt on her cheeks. The tears she tried to hold leak its way out of her eyes. Clutching her sleeve, she wiped her tears but it seems like it won't stop anytime soon. She was amazed how she could keep her straight face when she talked to Sasuke just now. Yes, she did felt that she just led him to the darkness, but she guess that's just how thing goes. Her heart suddenly remembered Itachi words which were days before the massacre.

.

.

_~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~_

_._

_._

_A young Amakusa Ayu sat at a flower field, waiting for someone. It was night that time, and apparently it was the greatest spot to see the moon. She felt the wind against her cheeks and the scent of sunflower upon her nose. She closed her eyes waiting for him. He said he had something important to discuss with her and told her to come to the field. She heard footsteps and felt someone hugged her from behind. She felt someones' head on her shoulder and a familiar scent that only the uchiha brothers shared._

_._

_"Ayu." his voice calling for her name._

_._

_Whenever he calls her name, she felt her heart jumps, flying up high in the sky. Like a little maiden in love, she opens her eyes to me with the male who called her to their little hiding dating spot. A hiding spot that apparently no one in Konoha discover yet, and these two lovebirds marks this place as their own._

_._

_"Yes, Itachi?"_

_._

_She turned her head to see the male that has capture her heart, but it wasn't love at first sight. No. It was during their friendship, Itachi confessed that he could not look at her as a mere friend anymore. But, knowing that his family would probably rejected her since she's just from a non-ninja family, no matter how close they are, they won't accepted her. She told him to give her some time to adjust to his sudden confession. Before she could even answer, which was about a month later, Itachi already changed they way he treated her.  
_

_.  
_

_" I'm sorry for calling you here at night."  
_

_.  
_

_"Don't worry Itachi, no one waiting for me back home anyway..."  
_

_.  
_

_"Ayu-"  
_

_.  
_

_"Don't worry! Besides, Mr Moon here come to keep me company." she said pointed at the moon. _

_._

_The wind continue to blow gently making some of her hair hit her lover's face. It was a long pause between them and both of them seems to be enjoy it. Itachi saw a picnic basket beside her. Curiosity raises.  
_

_.  
_

_"Ayu... Have you eaten yet?"  
_

_.  
_

_"Hmmm? You called me here just to ask me have I eaten or not?"  
_

_.  
_

_" ... I'm nervous."  
_

_.  
_

_"Hahaha... The almight prodigy Uchiha Itachi is shy? So cute~"  
_

_.  
_

_"Ayu-"  
_

_.  
_

_"I bought some food with me. I have sandwich, some onigiri, and many more in here... Ah! Dango too!" she said with happiness in her eyes as her hands roams into the basket she bought with her. _

_.  
_

_Itachi looked at Ayu's happy face. He was glad he confessed earlier. He was expecting a rejection seeing that he didn't leave a good first impression. He however still felt uneasy seeing that Ayu's before and after confession treatment are the same. Itachi release Ayu from his grip and let her setting things up. They had a small meal together and a small talk on Sasuke's daily activities. Apparently that day, Sasuke was interrogating his toys suspecting they hid his missing crayons. Also, Sasuke would always be waiting for Itachi back home, complaining that some of his items went missing when he goes to get the other toys.  
_

_.  
_

_Ten minutes before midnight, Itachi escorted Ayu back to her old home. The house looked so lonely and quite dark in its respective area. Ayu who saw Itachi's worried face, hold his hands, assuring him that she is save from any harm. He nodded and lead her to the front door. Scanning the area for possible break in and people, Ayu took this chance to kiss Itachi's cheek. Well, she was gonna kissed his cheek, if he hadn't move his face. It was their first lip-lock. After a few minutes, both of them break it. She looked at Itachi's face as he still kept his eyes closed.  
_

_.  
_

_"Hmmm... Do you like it that much, Itachi?" she said with a smile on her face.  
_

_.  
_

_" I don't like it. I love it." He said as he hold her hands, kissing them.  
_

_.  
_

_"Hmm.. I love your face after we kiss. I notice that everytime I kiss you whether it was on the cheeks or your forehead, you would look so peaceful. Maybe I should kiss you more often."  
_

_.  
_

_"Well, they did say that kisses makes pain go away."  
_

_.  
_

_"Haha... Such a smooth talker."  
_

_.  
_

_"Ayu... Good night..."  
_

_.  
_

_" Good night Itachi..."  
_

_.  
_

_Both of them stare in each other eyes before another kiss made it's way. It was short and very sweet. They parted and both bid farewell. When Itachi was out of sigh, she went inside and locked the door.  
_


	3. Chapter 03 Eyes on Me

Chapter 3

Eyes on me._  
_

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Konoha seems to be busier than ever. People were promoting yukata's everywhere, while some food shop related has a serious discussion about many things. Noteable, who's selling what. Amakusa Ayu watched the scene in front of her, mostly about people saying about a festival that will be held in 3 weeks time. She saw many type of expression that day. She saw a group of girls giggling and saying thing like what should they wear and who should they go with. She heard Sasuke's name, causing her to laugh. Shrugging it off, she looked towards another group of male, this time debating about something serious. She thought it was about her since they would occasionally looked at her and blushed, repeating the process multiple time. She laughed as she walked along the way. People would occasionally stopped her for a while, telling her about specially promotion just for her, and some would passed her flowers along the way. Maybe she was being paranoid since she felt many gaze upon her, the moment she left the apartment. Sasuke left first, of course since he had to meet his new sensei that day. As Ayu walked down the road to the Hokage's building, she was stopped by someone familiar.

.

.

.

"Ayu!"

.

.

.

It was Umino Iruka.

.

.

.

She smiled knowing the tanned Chunnin who made his way to her. He seems to be a bit troubled and his face was red. Wondering what might happen with him, Ayu did the normal thing anyone might do. She put the hand on his forehead and the other hand felt her own. Clueless with the situation, she was only worried that the chunnin might be unwell that day.

.

.

.

"Iruka-san, your face is red. Are you feeling unwell?" she asked clearly concern.

.

"Um-um.. Ayu, I'm fine! I'm fine! I was just a... running!" he said as he shuttered.

.

"What are you talking about? You're burning up!" she said scolded him.

.

'_Well, if you didn't put your hand, I might be able to control myself.' _he thought as Ayu's hand never left his forehead. He saw the puzzle looked Ayu had on her face before laughing. He took her hands away before smiling. He held a i'm-fine looked as Ayu had the doubtful face. Well, Iruka's face waaas kind of red than usual. Yeah. THAN USUAL. Iruka tooked a deep breath before looking serious plus nervousness towards Ayu. Yup, now he's getting her more curious.

.

"Actually, Ayu, I have something to-" he said but was cut off by a guy who was apparently handing flowers. The guy looked at him before giving Ayu a bashful smile, like a kid falling in love.

.

"Ayu-chan! Here's a flower for a pretty lady!" Good timing indeed. Ayu took the flower before smelling it. She thank the man before he left.

.

"Ah, thank you. You were saying, Iruka-san?" she asked as the man left their sight.

.

"Um, I was just as-" Iruka was once again cut off by another man.

.

"Ayuuuu~~~ Come to my shop after work okay? I have something special just for you!" he said as he would shift his gaze occasionally towards Iruka. Iruka was calming himself down as Ayu went towards the shop, negotiating about the promotion.

.

"Ah, yes. Thank you pops! ... You were saying, Iruka-san?" she said as she return to Iruka's side once again.

.

" I wa-" Iruka said but cut off once more. This time he sighed. Well, it was an elderly woman.

.

"Ayu-chan! You looked as dazzling as ever." she said as she hugged Ayu. She looked from Ayu to Iruka before a giggle left her mouth. Ayu was puzzled.

.

"Ah, thank you aunty."

.

"But aren't you gonna be late for work?" she said as Ayu eyes wide.

.

"Ah! Oh, so sorry Iruka-san! Let's talk later ok?" Ayu said as she turns towards Iruka, in an apologetic manner.

.

" *Sigh* ok. " Iruka said, realizing the elderly woman sorry gaze on him. Ayu was about to left before giving him a light hug. A friendly hug that seems to be causing a misunderstanding if Ayu was the one who done it. She turns run for a few step before paused. She turns back before giving him a gentle smile.

.

" Umm.. If you're not feeling well, please take a day off. Let's meet again after my shift is done, ok?" she said as Iruka nodded.

.

"Ah, of course, Ayu-chan."

.

.

.

Iruka smiled at the sight but felt the hatred gaze from the other male population around the neighborhood. He sighed. There was a new rule in Konoha. No one is to make a move on Amakusa Ayu. Apparently the other day, one of the ninja's overheard the Hokage clearly stating that he thinks of Ayu as his own daughter, therefore, a new title was established. The title that was given to Ayu was Konoha First Love.

.

.

.

Why First Love you asked?

.

.

.

Apparently Ayu has a male pheromone that she's not aware off. Whenever males saw her in sight, they will blushed, or falling in love with the girl and sometimes stalk her. Somehow the Hokage knew about this which cause him to make abrupt announcement in front of Kakashi and Iruka about Ayu. And apparently at that time, he knew about the stalker who was eavesdropping. Anyway, Ayu the Hokage's building. She knocks on the hokage's office hearing replied from the inside. The hokage smiled at her.

.

.

.

" Good day dear Hokage-sama"

.

" Good day Ayu. Are you doing well?"

.

"Yes. Do you want some tea? I got a new batch of them."

.

" Hmmm... Maybe later, can you sort this thing first?"

.

.

.

It was a fine day as the sunny breeze flows into the office, with the scent of sakura's as it was a full bloom season. The hokage looked at the young lady as she seems to be a bit lost into her dreams, while holding the files. He chuckle getting the attention from the girl as she blushed a bit. He gesture for her to come next to him and she complies.

.

.

.

"Dear Ayu, are you perhaps thinking about the sakura festival?" he asked as she nodded.

.

"Yeah. It's actually my first time attending this kind of festival. I didn't get to join in the past because of... well, you know what..."

.

"Hahaha... You mean the stalker thing? Oh don't you worry. Why don't you ask one of your new friends. Or just bring Sasuke along."

.

"Hmm.. Are you sure that's a good idea Hokage-sama? He never likes this type of things in the first place."

.

"Haha... Well, who knows he might have a change of heart?"

.

"And what makes you so sure, Hokage-sama?"

.

"I've lived longer than you ever had, little lady."

.

" *puff cheeks* Fine! De-mo. I don't think anyone would ask me to go with them."

.

"Haha.. You still have Konohamaru, Ayu. I think he's in love with you."

.

"Hahaha... Konohamaru? Hmm... Maybe if he's a bit older I'll consider him." she said as the two burst out laughing. Yup. Even the famous Konohamaru is in love with Ayu, and somehow becoming like Lee when he was with Sakura. Knocks were heard and the stopped. The Hokage chuckle before gesturing them to enter.

.

"Excuse Hokage-sama, here are the files you wanted." a ninja said as she put the files on the table. Ayu was a bit dumb-fold. The ninja bow before leaving the room.

.

"Oh, you wanted some files? You could have asked me..." she said as she was faking tears. The Hokage saw this and decide to play along.

.

"How could I? You're my little princess.." he said as she blushed, hiding her face.

.

"Oh stop it! How can you say something like that." Ayu said as her face was bright red. The hokage laughed before pulling out a scroll from a drawer.

.

" Actually I need you to run a little errand for me. Here, go to the Hyuuga mansion and give them this scroll." he said as she took the scroll. She anaylze it for a moment before looking back at him.

.

" Why me?"

.

"I doubt anyone would ever try to attack you. In fact, I think they would protect you. Haha... Now, run along. After this, go take some time off. Find a date or you'll end up with Konohamaru."

.

" Fine. Since you're insists so much."

.

.

.

Ayu walked towards the Hyuuga Mansion, after being guided by some people along the way. She never been to the Hyuuga Mansion before, so she was a little nervous. She reached the front gate of the Hyuuga Mansion, only to be greeted by a Hyuuga. He held a bored looked and Ayu found herself staring at his eyes. He chuckle as Ayu blushed at her behavior. She apologized as he nodded, leading her the way inside. She was amazed with the mansion. She was lead to the living hall. She sat politely while Hiashi Hyuuga left for something. She watched the front garden, seeing that her nervousness increased ten-fold. The door opened once again revealing Hiashi. He sat in front of her as they bow to each other.

.

.

.

"Miss Amakusa, thank you for the scroll. Did the Hokage said anything else?" he asked as Ayu fidget.

.

" Um.. No, he didn't. He told me to deliver the scroll and take the day off." she said after a thoughtful thinking.

.

"Then, a little chat won't be any harm right?" Hiashi asked as a maid came with tea.

.

"Ah, yes. My name is Amakusa Ayu. Please to me you, Hyuuga-san!"

.

"My name is Hyuuga Hiashi. Please to meet you too."

.

" Tell me, are you a ninja? What do you work in the office as?"

.

"Um. No, I'm not a ninja but I know a little bit about self defense. I'm just a normal office worker. I think it's close to being the Hokage's secretary since his office is the only place I get my work done." she said as Hiashi had his eyes closed, nodding as he process the data he received. He opened his eyes to see her holding her teacup in an awkward state.

.

"Oh. That's interesting. Amakusa-san is it? Are you sure you're not from any clan of ninja?" he asked as she looked at him. She nodded.

.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that much."

.

"How about shadow clones? Can you do that? Since it's practically the basic skill of a ninja." he asked watching the girl closed her eyes before shaking her head.

.

"No." she said. But Hiashi didn't seem to be pleased with that answer.

.

"No as if _I can't _or _I never tried_?" he asked as the girl closed her eyes again, thinking harder than earlier.

.

"... I did tried it once, but nothing happened." she said.

.

" ... Really?"

.

"Ah... Yes? Is there something wrong?" she asked, feeling uneasy with the sudden question. Hiashi looked at her, answering her.

.

"Nothing ... bu-"

.

"-Excuse me, Master Hiashi, you have another guests. It them." the maid earlier said as she bowed. Hiashi nodded before shifting his gaze towards Ayu.

.

" Thank you. Let's meet again then, Amakusa-san." she said as Ayu nodded.

.

"Ah, yes!" Ayu said as she stood up and bowed. The maid show her the way out as Hiashi looked at Ayu. When he heard the front door closed. He sighed held a very serious face. He took the scroll out of his robe and re-read it again. It was the same scroll that the Hokage told Ayu to pass it to him. He watched Ayu's back with his kenkei on.

.

.

.

"Nothing... but you have a very,very,very unique chakra. And a dangerous one indeed."


End file.
